Love really does stink
by DC2True
Summary: Love stinks when you have to wait for the person to share the same feelings for you. Ecspecially when they are the same gender as you, and they already have a girlfriend. Yaoi fluff, R/R


**Hey, I made this one up a year ago I just never finished it. But now it`s all done, I even finish my chapter 5 of not every sparkle shines! Hopefully ya`ll like this weird pair, which is MoXKerith. I know weird couple, but hey it`s different. So I hope you enjoy it, and I dont own Dance Central or Harmonix. Enjoy!**

It`s hard to think of love that would never come to mind, when you would go ahead and just think you would never guess who you fell head over heels for. The person you love was next to you this whole time, even with that peachy little smile that would light up the whole area. That person was somebody who never gave up on me even if I was rude and mean and called him terrible things to him he just still smiled.

"Kerith! Wake up!" My eyes cracked open as I can feel the sun blazing all over my face. My grey eyes looked around the dark gloomy room just to see my older sister Jaryn doing her makeup. I slugged out the bed to walk around when I suddenly hit my head on the black shadow mist dresser. I cursed under my breath and rubbed it repeatedly, while I grabbed my regular clothes that nobody will ever see me in. Though I would always have to hide it from my big sister because she would never agree to it but really I don`t care at all, I had a regular pair of blue jeans, a short sleeve grey shirt, and no makeup today. I know you`re wondering if I`m sick no I`m not. I looked in the mirror and groaned knowing I`m still very tired so I decided to go for a walk. Actually I never told her where I was going so in other words I just left. The sun blazed over my face as I walked past a café with unique coffee smell that tingled my nostrils, I stopped and looked through the window to see all the other crews who stand there looking happy as ever. Makes me sick sometimes. Sometimes. Other times I would admire the fact that could have so many friends, but one person was who admire me the most. Yes him, Mo. His hazel eyes always shine with the power of any light too bad if I ever talk to him his little brat has to be rude.

I went back into reality and started to walk into the café just for something to drink, the coffee was very dark and tasty. I stared from a far away distance and I smirked but not long I got a message from my stupid sister just yelling at me about everything. I usually go home to solve it but today was different today I wanted to go and talk to him and just ignore anything in my way. The problem is I can`t get to him because his friends are always around him which makes me realize that this may never happen, but just then when I looked up I saw a women with brown hair that had a little pink tip at the top go and kiss him on the lips. My heart was broken in many shattering pieces that could never be fix it, Mo loved somebody else and I could never do anything about it. I quickly got and I passed by their table to go and leave but from the looks of it when I look to see a glimpse I could see him turned around smiling at me while winking. I turned my head back down before my red blushing popped out and I stormed out the place and went straight home. It wasn`t bad really though I feel like he just accepted me no matter what was going on.

I just wish I could tell him all my feelings I have, I feel locked up inside. My feelings are getting too bottled up, and each day it`s getting harder and harder to keep them hidden. I wish I could go up to him, kiss him, tell that I love him, and he`ll feel the same way. But I already know it won`t work, for many reasons. One, he`s straight, two he has a girlfriend, and three he`ll never go out with a guy like me. Nor will he ever like me. Finally, after staring at the cup for five minutes I got up and slowly made my way out of the building. My throat burned, and my head started to hurt, not because I was broken or hurt. Only because I fought the pain and learned that maybe, just maybe he`ll learn to love me. Though I made one conclusion, love really stinks…

**Alright my second yaoi story, very fluffy if you ask me. My first one was a GlitchXGlitch, and it was a little deeper but whateves. R/R I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think, oh and remember this is an old story. Bye now!**


End file.
